


Too good to be true

by Kalicdeception



Category: Heathers The Musical - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, almost suicide, happy ending and cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalicdeception/pseuds/Kalicdeception
Summary: Living was so exhausting, every second of his life was torture. Except for when he was with Veronica, she made everything seem ok for a little. As soon as she leaves though the ache in his chest, the pit in his stomach, the haziness in his brain, and he couldn't take this anymore, this world, this society that he lives in.





	

Jd's hands shake, his nails digging into his skin. Tears welling up in his eyes. He slides off his bed, barely able to hold himself up. Living was so exhausting, every second of his life was torture. Except for when he was with Veronica, she made everything seem ok for a little. As soon as she leaves though the ache in his chest, the pit in his stomach, the haziness in his brain, and he couldn't take this anymore, this world, this society that he lives in. He can't do it. They make him feel this way. The world made him the way he is, he can't help it. He didn’t choose to be like this. He was given this life, as a gift, from his mother. She helps him with the gift but then when she died she left him all alone with it and he can’t handle it anymore. He slowly crosses the room, blood trickling from his claw marks. He halts at his desk. He was shaking too much. He shouldn't be shaking so much. He shook all the time, his body jittering, having too much energy and no other way to export it. He looks at his picture of veronica on his desk. He slid his bloody fingers down her face before picking up the framed photo.

"I'm sorry." His voice quivered, as he lifts the picture to his lips. "I love you." He places the picture down face down. Quickly opening his desk drawer. He picks his gun up. "I just I can't y'know? I thought I could, I thought I could do this for you. I thought I could get better but it doesn't stop.If I can’t rid this world of all these disgusting people then I am not giving them the pleasure of torturing me!" He raised the gun to his head. A ring came from his phone across the room. He cursed setting down the gun, snacking his phone off his bed answering it.

Veronica’s voice slid through his ears, relaxing him almost instantly. "Babe!" She cheered. Her voice made his inside warm. "I got you a present, are you home." 

He took a while to reply. Long enough for her to say 'babe' twice. "Yeah, yeah," his voice was drained, moving slowly like the living dead. "I'm home," he looked at the gun across the room from him. “I’ll be here.” he almost whispered.

"I'll hurry over." And then she hung up.

The wait felt like an eternity. The whole time the only thing going through Jd’s mind was; She’s not actually coming, she doesn’t care about me, I should just go on and keep doing what I was doing. I should die, she’d be better without me. She could find someone better for her than me. I’m the worst thing to ever happen to her. He didn’t notice his nails digging into his flesh. Holding himself, he silently weeps in the darkness of his room until the door swings open. 

Veronica stood there, silhouetted in light like the angel she is. She switched on the light, pondering around the room, her pale eyes landing on the mess she called her boyfriend. She makes an almost inaudible squeak, rushing over to the bed, setting the cardboard box in her hand down on the bed.

“Jd, Jd, babe, babe.” She whispered sitting next to him, pulling him into her lap. “Hey, hey I’m here now. Hey.” She cupped his face, wiping away his tears.

He shook his head. “I can’t I can’t do it.” He murmurs, his eyes held tightly closed. “I can’t take this, I can’t do it anymore I can’t icanticanticant.” His breath quickens and his body jitters faster.

Veronica grabbed him and, whispering. “Shhhh.” She drew little patterns on his hand with her finger. 

He jerked his hand back as if he was burned, backing into the corner of his bad the was by the walls. He shook his head more his breathing currently erratic, he shook back and forth tears leaking down his face.

Veronica grabbed his shoulders firmly, meeting her crystal eyes with his swampy ones. “Sh,” she said once more, taking in a deep breath through her mouth and exhaling through her nose. She keeps a steady rhythm, keeping eye contact with him until he begins to sink his breathing with hers. 

He pulls her into his lap, resting his chin on her head. “I’m sorry love.” his low voice croaked. 

She shook her head, turning to kiss him. “Don’t be silly.” She spoke softly. “Look I got you a present.” she picked up the box placing it on his lap. 

His shaky timid hands peel the lid off the boy and a big black and gray Maine coon kitten pops out looking up at Jd. He makes a wheezing noise, dragging his finger across its head.


End file.
